Machine-tool systems which have a machine tool, in particular a crosscut saw, and a machine-tool severing device are already known. The machine tool here comprises a workpiece-bearing unit, for bearing a workpiece during machining, and a movably mounted tool-guide unit, on which the machine-tool severing device is arranged in an assembled state.